


Immersion in a world of fanfictions - A Klaroline playlist for Thebrontide

by my_light_into_the_darkness



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, There is also two stories about OT3, but they're still about Klaroline, so I guess it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_light_into_the_darkness/pseuds/my_light_into_the_darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little playlist made for thebrontide / heroriginalbadass for the Klaroline Vacation Gift Exchange 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immersion in a world of fanfictions - A Klaroline playlist for Thebrontide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebrontide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrontide/gifts).



> This is my gift for Klaroline Vacation Gift Exchange 2015, I hope you'll like it :D  
> I tried to select a song for each one of your favorite Klaroline fanfictions and this is the result.  
> Don't hesitate to tell me if you agree with the selection or if you think other songs would have been more appropriate !

[](http://www.hostingpics.net)

1) _Save You _\- Matthew Perryman Jones : _Torment _by MidnightAngel30____  
2) _Once Upon a Dream _\- Lana Del Rey : _Lead Us Into Temptation _by AnastasiaDreams____  
3) _Threesome Is My Fantasy _\- Alex C. feat. Y-ass : _Our Little Secret _by idiot-wind89____  
4) _Glitter in the air _\- Pink : _Everything, Everything _by Anya-Paradox____  
5) _Can’t pretend _-Tom Odell : _The Heart Gambles on a Kiss _by AnastasiaDreams____  
6) _I knew you were trouble _-Taylor Swift : _Everybody Talks _by Hybridlovelies____  
7) _Hourglass _\- Catfish And The Bottlemen : _A Hole in My Soul _by livingdeadblondequeen____  
8) _Shake It Out _\- Florence+The Machine : _You abused me in a way that I've never known _by Banana71588____  
9) _Hearts _\- Blair : _Oh What A Night _by Gottabeelove____  
10) _Mercy _\- Hurts : _Battle Lines _by Jinxed-Wood____  
11) _Vox Clamentis _\- Luc Arbogast : _Summer Girl _by Rampage-on-Your-Wings____  
12) _Addicted to you _\- Avicii : _Unravel Me _by Lostinmysticfalls____  
13) _Find a way _\- Tyler Blackburn : The Swan Princess and The Rogue by Sci-fi Christian__  
14) _Kiss Me _\- Ed Sheeran : Easy Virtue by ravenclawslibrary__  
15) _Soft as Snow But Warm Inside _\- My bloody valentine : Bad Boys Don't by These dreams go on__

[Immersion in a world of fanfictions - A Klaroline playlist for Thebrontide](http://8tracks.com/sweetyk/immersion-in-a-world-of-fanfictions-a-klaroline-playlist-for-thebrontide?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [SweetyK](http://8tracks.com/sweetyk?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).


End file.
